The War to End All Wars
by Poseidonrulez
Summary: The Greeks and Romans have been fighting for years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Lance P.O.V.**

I walked down the street to the store. When I entered, I went to the counter and bought a bottle of soda. I looked out of the corner of I eye and saw a man looking at me. I smiled and said to the clerk, "That man over there is trouble." I paid for my soda and walked out. As I rounded the corner into an alley I stopped and turned into a shadow. The man walked into the alley and looked for me. Just as he was about to leave I pulled a dagger out of its holder and threw it at the man and watched as he exploded into yellow dust. After picking up my dagger, I walked away.

Let me back up here. My name is Lance and I am sixteen but, not a normal sixteen year old because I am a demigod. I travel around the country killing monsters and it isn't a job, it is a hobby. I am the son of Poseidon, but I have earned the blessing of all the gods so I can do pretty much everything. About a year ago my camp was attacked by an unknown group of people so the demigods had to scatter. The younger and newer recruits all went into hiding with some of the older demigods and the rest, like me, have traveled around. I have been traveling on a lead that been getting me closer to who attacked my camp and of course I knew who it was. It was my counterpart, The Roman Demigods, not many know about them, but of course I am not a normal demigod.

It was about midnight and I was sitting on the roof of a building overlooking a city my feet dangling over the edge. As I watched the city life a man appeared behind me. His name is Michael and he is one of my recruits. You see as I have been traveling around I find new demigods and training them. Michael is one of my first recruits the son of Apollo. "Lance we have a captured a Roman and found out their location."

Lance nodded. "Good, good. Have Rebecca sent out the call and set up a new headquarters somewhere."

Michael nodded. "Camp has been rebuilt shall we set up headquarters there."

"Only if the boarders are secure enough to only let Greeks in." Lance said watching Michael nod then leave. He trusts only a few people with his locations and of course one was Michael another one was Rebecca the daughter of Athena and one of his closest friends. She was once the camps best strategist, but then the attack came and she had to flee, but now she was back in business. The call that was being sent out was the call to bring all Greek demigods back to camp and out of hiding. The mortals would think it is just an alarm because of a battle and the Romans wouldn't know what would be going on.

Just as I stood up about to leave a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of me and when the smoke cleared Ace was standing on the spot. "Ace what are you doing here?"

Ace looked at Lance. "I am here to rejoin with the Greek forces." He was wearing normal street clothes, but he had a sword on his belt.

I nodded and about two minutes later I heard the call go out. It was a piercing alarm and as I looked down upon the city I saw people stand in confusion and some people running around in alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lance P.O.V.**

I stood on a hill overlooking the camp. Many of the demigods have appeared back and were training again. I looked at the beach some miles away from me and I raised my hand and watched as a wave rose out of the ocean.

I looked down towards the cabins and saw a son of Aphrodite flirting with one of my friends Taylor, who is the daughter of Dionysus. So I walked down to the cabins and linked my arms through hers and said "Back off," and the boy ran away cursing in Greek.

Taylor looked at me and said "Thanks Lance." I smiled and nodded then turned away from the cabins and walked to the Big House (the camp Headquarters.)

I walked into the Big House and looked around and saw chaos. I looked around the camp out the window and saw a son of Triton and daughter of Boreas at the lake holding hand. Then I looked to the left and saw a group of Apollo kids at the amphitheater singing show choir songs. They had formed a Glee club a few years ago and have won nationals all the years since.

Michael came over to me and said. "Sir we have a problem. The Romans attacked a group of demigods on their way to camp."

I cursed and said "Sent out a team to help them." I then turned away and walked to my cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I am Nick, the praetor of the First Legion, son of Jupiter. I am sixteen and have been at the Roman camp for fourteen years. Now that you know my past let's get to the present. I have been in Rome for some time now when my comrades attacked the Greeks, but today my troops will have a surprise for someone.

I stood alone on top of the Palazze Eni the tallest building in Rome. I smiled and said to myself. "Its time." I looked down towards the city and said. "People of Rome," all around people stopped and looked around until their eyes fell upon me. I then saw a group of people looking at me with hatred. 'Swiss guards,' I thought. "I am the praetor of the First Legion, a child of Rome, the son of the almighty god Jupiter." I looked down and saw people give shock and the Swiss guards raise their guns. Other people stood in anger and I knew they were probably half-bloods.

I smiled and said. "I am here to free you from the Christians; we are Rome kids of the gods and kings. We deserve better than this. Join us in this fight or hide, but if you fight with the enemy then with will be punished." I looked as the Swiss guards shot their guns at me. I raised my hands and a force field erected stopping the bullets. "Is battle," I said my lance and yelled, "For Rome," and a punch of Roman half-bloods ran into the streets attacking the Swiss guards.

I saw the battle rage and jumped from the building using my powers to make from fall slower. I landed and went into battle. I saw a legion formation attacking some of the guards. I smiled as I saw a man with a cross coming towards me. I screamed and fell then smiled and stood up. "A cross won't hurt me." I stabbed the man. In a few hours Rome was ridden of the Swiss guards. I was standing on a platform before an assembled group. "We have taken out homeland back and now to rid ourselves of the Greeks." Cheers went up from the crowd and swords raised enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Lance's P.O.V.**

I looked around the camp and heard the chaos before I saw it. I turned toward the hill and saw a chariot bounding towards the Big House. I ran over to the Big House as the two charioteers got out of the chariot. One was a daughter of Hecate and the other was the son of Ares. The two of the kids took off their helmets and said. "Sir the Romans have attacked Rome and have taken it over."

I nodded and said to the camp officers. "Prepare our forces we are going to meet the Romans on the battlefield." I heard the officers ask 'Where?' "We will hopefully intercept them as they hit land here in New York." The officers nodded and ran off to relay the order. I went back to my cabin and looked around. On a desk near my bed was a picture. I picked it up and sighed. It was of a boy who looked about 15. He was from my school before I camp was attacked and I had to go into hiding. The boy was like a mentor to me and helped me through my thought and my feelings, but he was killed by monsters and since I have never told anyone my feelings. My thoughts were interrupted by a group of demigods running by my cabin yelling for the camp to prepare.

I stood up and put my armor on. I held my helmet under my arm and grabbed all my weapons. I walked out from my cabin and saw my chariot, designed by waves and horses on it, ready with horses already attached to it. I put all my weapons into the holders in my chariot and put my helmet on a pole to hold it. I looked at the camp getting ready and soon the whole camp, campers, hunters, and satyrs, was ready. There were about 19 chariots one each god represented here. The rest of the campers were on horses. I saw wolves, birds, and a few other animals walking around the ranks of the army. I pulled my chariot up to the front of the army and looked around.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction so pease review and sorry about the short chapters, but I get inspiration in burst. Also you guys probably know where I am going with Lance and his my feelings and thoughts stuff. If you don't then you will find out. I am planning something with him and Nick.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Nick's P.O.V.**

I looked around as me and some of my army flew on Pegasus's to New York. Some like me were on chariots. As we flew on I looked down at a picture I had in my hand. It was of a man who looked about 17. I thought back to a few summers ago when I was fourteen. I had decided to head home for the summer. The kid in the picture was Zach. He was seventeen at the time of the picture and sort of my mentor. When I had decided to go back for the summer I was having a hard time and Zach worked at the local diner and after a week of me sitting alone in a booth alone he decided to come and talk to me.

I was shocked and said "Why would a seventeen year old who has a job talk to a fourteen year old like me?"

He replied with "It's a vibe I get from you." I laughed at that and introduced myself. He told me his name and soon we started to hang out. He was sort of the big brother I never had, well except at camp. Well so over the course of the next few weeks Zach and I grew closer until I started to develop feelings for him and one day when I tried to act on those feelings he got up and ran away. A few weeks after that when I walked into the diner he walked over and talked to me. He helped me with my feelings but a few days before I had to leave for camp a man appeared and killed Zach. I later found out that the man was Mercury. Since then I have sworn revenge on kids of Mercury until I found out that Zach was actually a spirit of hope up on Olympus. I smiled as I thought back to that summer, but then my attention as brought back to reality as one of my officers told me that we would be landing soon. I nodded and drove my chariot faster. In about half an hour later we landed in New Jersey near the bridge that would take us into New York.

As the chariots and the pegasi landed I told my troops to set up camp in the woods. I walked over to the water and looked across to New York with binoculars. I looked at the peaceful city. I called over the head of the Trivia cabin. "Can we find a way to get every mortal out of New York for a few days?"

The boy looked at me and said. "We can pray to our mom and try out best." I nodded and watched as he ran over to his siblings then as they all went over to the temporary shine we had set up for our parents.

I looked at my head officers and said. "We need to get the army ready for tomorrow. If the Trivia kids can do as I want then we can get into the city tomorrow. Have a watch set up. Every two hours and make sure there are at least three kids on watch." The nodded and went off to relay the orders.


End file.
